1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of shopping carts and, in particular, to a cart with a U shaped support structure and V shaped base legs that allows other shopping carts to nest with it. The handle of the cart is T shaped to allow one to place clothing and other items upon the handle for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are other shopping carts, none that applicant is aware of has the unique construction of her particular shopping cart.